Palabras que no se Trago el Viento
by Black-Zola
Summary: ¿como se siente una persona cuando escucha que su pareja ha echo eso? ¿como se siente cuando te pillan, pero te pillan mal? ¿que se siente cuando sabes que el viento a llevado tus palabras a otros oidos y lo malinterpretan? ¿como intentas solucionar un lio que visto desde fuera parece estupido? -NedPort-


Paulo se había encerrado en su habitación. No iba a salir por mucho que golpearan su puerta. No lo aceptaba. No quería aceptarlo. Quería estar ciego ante lo que le habían dicho. Pero su cuerpo no respondía, su puñetero cuerpo no dejaba de hacer acciones que no iban nada con el: como llorar. Nunca había llorado, ni delante de su hermano. Solo cuando sus padres murieron, nunca mas.

Aquello no podía ser verdad... no podía ser verdad...

* * *

_Las Palabras que no se trago el viento_

_(pueden crear auténticos momentos que dañen un frágil corazón que parezcan de hierro)_

* * *

Antonio estaba que subía por las paredes como Spiderman. Ya cinco días sin ninguna novedad de su hermano. Cinco dias enteros. Temía que le hubiera pasado algo desde aquel día que salió corriendo de la reunión después de hablar con China. ¿de que habían hablado esos dos? Porque no era normal, su hermano era mucho mas cuidadoso con las cosas, le ponía mas detalle, no faltaba, solía llamarle, solía estar en casa o un hotel que ambos hermanos conocían. También miro con odio contenido a Vincent por a saber que haría. Vio que su "cuñado" estaba cabizbajo. Le daba igual, era su culpa, que lo resolviera el.

Cuando termino la reunión, si es que se le podía llamar así, vio que Japón se acerco a el, y que después de mirar de una forma... japonesa por llamarla de una forma, se dirigió a donde el español, que no entendía nada.

-Creo... que tenemos que hablar de una cosa

Rusia obvio que no quiso dejar solo a su querido sol con aquel chico, pero al final lo hizo porque Antonio se lo pidió. El nunca decía que no a una de esas. El japones lo llevo a una sala algo apartada a la gente.

-Es que... Yao san se equivoco en una cosa que le conté... ya lo siento, gomen

-¿Pero a que...?

-Le contó unas palabras que no debía a Portugal-San...

-¿Que palabras?

-Es que...-vio que el japonés se estaba poniendo algo,por no decir muy nervioso-¿te quieres casar conmigo?

* * *

-¡TU! ¡Miserable!- grito el español cuando pillo justo a tiempo al holandés. Le encajo un puñetazo perfecto- ¡A resolver las cosas ahora con mi hermano! ¡Ya! ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

-¡Antonio!- le llamo Emma- ¿que pasa?

-¡Que si tu patético hermano no resuelve las cosas, me da que lo mato! ¿sabes porque, Emma?

La chica se quedo mas congelada que su hermano, que al escuchar que había pasado, se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Dios... ya sabía que iba a salir mal la cosa si lo hacía en plena calle

-No fue así... Kiku lo vio mal y el chino es un cotilla... Lo que paso en realidad es que...

Escucharon la versión original de Vincent, y lo entendieron todo. Pero Antonio seguía enfadado

-¿que haces contándolo aquí a nosotros? ¡La virgen! ¡Ve a donde mi hermano si no quieres morir!

Emma dio un empujón a su hermano para que este fuera corriendo a la casa de Paulo.

* * *

El portugués estaba oficialmente en estado zombie. Cinco días de encerrona con su querido gallo lo estaba matando de una forma no física, si no de alma... si es que, ojala no se hubiera enterado de terceras personas con o que había pasado. Yao le había contado que Kiku vio como su ex holandés estaba pidiendo a su amigo del alma danés que se casara.

Era mas que obvio saber que aquello le había sentado como una patada en el estomago. ¿al final el había sido un juguete? ¡que idiota se sentía! ¡No tenía que haberse enamorado de nadie!

-¡Paulo!-escucho que alguien le llamaba desde el pasillo. La voz inconfundible de Holanda

Se encerró en su habitación con llave. Claro... se había olvidado de que el si que sabía donde estaba la llave escondida para casos de emergencia o cuando se le olvidaba...

-¡Vete!

-¡Ya me he enterado de lo que te han dicho!-empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza-¡Abre! ¡Abre!

-¡ni de coña! ¡lárgate! ¡que te vayas te digo! Has jugado conmigo... hermano tenía razón, no eres mas que un idiota

-Aunque sea escucha mi versión... la virgen... ¡que lo que Kiku vio no fue eso!

* * *

_Era de tarde y se arrepintió completamente al decirle sus planes de futuro a su amigo ruidoso, que estaba tan feliz y tanto tiempo gritando...¿porque todavía no se había vuelto sordo? Entonces paso la DESGRACIA:_

_-¡Practica conmigo!_

_-¡Ni de coña!_

_-¡Que si... sera divertido! ¡vamos! ¡imagina que yo soy Portugal! _

_-Vale...em... a ver... ¿como se empiezan estas cosas?_

_-No se... no le preguntes eso al rey del norte...eso deberías de saberlo tu _

_-Tendrás morro... es tu culpa!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza- a ver... pues de una manera directa... creo yo... ¡¿Te quieres casar conmigo?!- soltó brusco y con una cara que daba miedo. _

_-¡A si no! De una manera mas...-estuvieron toda la tarde ensayando _

* * *

-Eso fue lo que paso... yo para nada me casaría con ese, sería un sin vivir. Además, que a quien yo quiero es a ti, tonto. ¿como se te ocurre no preguntarme a ver si es verdad?

Paulo abrió la puerta. El holandés vio sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su ropa algo desalineada.

-Imbécil...-susurro el luso antes de atacarlo con golpes débiles- ¿como se te ocurre hacerme esto? Tu sabes perfectamente que no hay que practicar para decir los auténticos sentimientos a la persona que mas quieras... tu sabes que me encanta tu naturalismo, no que me digas cosas falsas y en belleza das de una forma que parezcan falsas

-Portugal...

-¡La próxima vez, piensa te lo dos veces!

El luso iba a entrar en su habitación cuando este le cogió del brazo y le impidió entrar en su habitación, estampan dolo contra la puerta con mucho cuidado. Hizo que le mirará directo a los ojos.

-No me has respondido...

-¿a que?-pregunto sin entender nada...

-Que si quieres...que si quieres casarte conmigo...

* * *

_¿y que respondera Paulo? no lo se... imaginarlo,it's free!_

_La verdad es que fijo que la gente a notado de que he echo el fic a medio correr... bueno, da igual...  
_

_-espero que os haya gustado XD  
_

_Aio^^  
_


End file.
